


Hansel Does the Do

by rhye



Category: Zoolander
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel does Derek Jr.'s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansel Does the Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prpl_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpl_pen/gifts).



Derek pouted his lips at Hansel. "What do you think you're doing, Han-stupid?"

"Relax, bra, I just thought it was time for a new do."

"There is nothing wrong with his _DO_."

"She-ya, if you want him to look commercial."

"He does _not_ look commercial."

"Just give me a sec, Der. Chill. Feel the flow." Hansel worked his hands quickly over Derek, Jr.'s scraggly hair. Finishing, he stepped back to admire his work and present it to the proud father.

Derek, momentarily speechless, struck a look at his young son. "Wow, Hansel, you're right. He did look commercial."

"She-ya. I know."


End file.
